


You're so precious to me

by Servena



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Prophetic Dreams, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has a nightmare and there is only one person who can calm her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so precious to me

She could feel it approaching in her sleep, dark fingers reaching for her. She desperately wished to wake up, she didn't want to see this, could already feel the images sneaking up on her, but it was no use – she had to watch it all, the fight, the death, his lifeless eyes staring up at her accusingly. There was nothing she could do, she was a mere observer to these events that had yet to unfold. It was like she was drowning, every breath became stuck in her throat - and then it was over and her terror released himself in an agonizing scream.

When she woke up, she was sitting upright in her bed. Her breath came in short, rushed gasps and she felt the sweat running down her forehead. It was all she could do to hold back the tears.

There was already light in the next room, and then Gwen rushed in, a candle in her hand. “My Lady!” She sat down at the side of the bed, worry evident on her face. “Did you have another dream?”

All she could do was nod, then she sank into her maids arms. Her shoulders shook with the aftermath of the nightmare.

Gwen mumbled soothing words to her. “It's alright now, it's over, it was just a dream...”

“It was so real...I don't want it to become real...” Morgana whimpered.

“It won't.” Gwen tightened her grip around Morganas shoulders.

“But what if it does...I don't know how to stop it...”

“It won't become real, trust me. How many times did you dream that Arthur would die? Well, he's still alive.” She could feel Morgana hesitantly nod at her shoulder. “I will go to Gaius tomorrow to get more sleeping drugs. You will be fine.”

For a while they just sat there in the dim light of the candle. Gwen was holding her mistress, stroking her head. Morganas breathing slowly became calmer and her shoulders relaxed slightly. Then she sat up, breaking the embrace, and made a helpless attempt at rearranging her hair. She glanced at the big mirror at the side of her bed. It fell around her face in messy dark curls and her face was pale in the flickering light.

“I look horrible”, she said with a choked laughter.

Gwen smiled gently. “No you don't. You look beautiful.”

“You're my maid, I guess I pay you to say that.”

Now Gwen chuckled, too. “Ask any person in the kingdom and he would say just that.”

Morgana kept silent, looking at her maid with a soft expression in her face. “Please don't ever, ever leave me”, she suddenly said. Her voice sounded fragile.

„Of course I won't, My Lady!” Gwen answered surprised. “Why would I?”

“I mean it. I wouldn't know what to do without you...”

Gwen had never seen her so vulnerable. She moved to touch her Lady’s hand, these fair slender fingers with her own, darker and used to hard work. “Don't worry”, she said softly. “I'm not going anywhere. Ever, I promise.”

There was a small smile around Morganas lips. “You're the most precious person in my life...” she whispered.

Gwen turned away shyly. “Please, My Lady, you don't know what you're saying...You're exhausted, you should go back to sleep.” She smoothed out the messy sheets.

As she turned back around, Morgana was still looking at her. “Yes, I do. I mean it”, she said.

Gwen seemed embarrassed. “I'm just your maid. Surely you'll one day find someone, who you love and want to be with...” She trailed off, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

“No, never”, Morgana said seriously. “Never someone like you.”

“My Lady...You're precious to me, too, you should know that. I wouldn't want to serve anyone else.” Morgana smiled. “And now you've got to sleep, or you won't be able to eat breakfast with the king tomorrow.”

The smile disappeared from Morganas face. “I'm scared. I don't want the dream to come back...”

“Don't worry, I'm right here.”

She gently pushed her down at her shoulders. Morgana sank back into the soft cushions, sleepy, but eyes still wide and full of fear. Her dark hair was fanning out over the white sheets like it was floating around her. “Stay with me”, she whispered.

“I will.” Gwen smoothed out the sheets around her.

“...In my bed?”

The maid looked astonished. “Please, My Lady, this is hardly appropriate...”

Morgana grabbed her hand in a firm hold. “Only until I'm asleep. Please.”

“...Alright.”

Morgana pulled back the covers and Gwen slid under them. The bed was totally different to her own, with soft sheets and a lot of cushions. They lay with their faces to each other, Morganas eyes closed, her eyelashes dark on her skin, while Gwen watched her. “Good night, Gwen”, she mumbled.

Gwen moved to blow out the candle that was sitting on the bedside table. “...Good night, My Lady.”


End file.
